


City lights

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there an epitome of being this close to each other? He wanted to feel it even more, Koori wanted to be one with his lover, their skin was already rubbing against each other, but it wasn’t enough. “I’m so happy… there’s nothing else I want, I just want to be yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	City lights

**Author's Note:**

> ... why am I like this :'^D ?

Koori stripped his suit off and stared into the mirror, why did he have to show up at this charity ball in first place? It wasn’t like he was that important to the CCG, he just sat there and watched everyone having fun, he felt out of place. But could he have declined an invitation from Yoshitoki? … of course not. 

He sighed and leaned against the sink, his head was spinning and he needed to calm down, maybe it was easier if he just took this clothes off jumped into the shower and - 

“Koori?” 

Fuck. He forgot that they were sharing a room tonight. “Y-Yes?” Should he put his clothes on again? Would it give off the wrong impression? What should he do? 

“Ah there you are -” Yoshitoki smiled until he saw that Koori was just wearing underwear and his loosely fitting shirt. “Oh, excuse me.” He covered his mouth with his hand and turned away, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen him naked, but he was being a gentleman. 

“... it’s okay…” Should he…? Koori was too tired to get dressed again, he woudln’t be able to pretend that he wanted to go back downstairs and smile that people who didn’t even know his name. “... I’ll just go to sleep and you can go back to the ball, I’m sure they’ll miss you when you’re not around.” Unlike him. Except for Yoshitoki nobody would have noticed that he was gone. 

So Koori just sat down on the bed and sighed, he was even too tired to take his garterbelt off, even if he coudln’t do anything right, he was pretty. He stretched his legs out and watched the city lights illuminate the nylon on his peachy skin. At least he was pretty… 

Yoshitoki sat down on the edge of their shared bed and let his fingers run through Koori’s hair. “What’s wrong…?” It wasn’t like he was completely blind to the obvious but he needed to hear it. 

Should he be honest? There was honestly no point in lying to him now. “... I just… feel out of place you know… I don’t belong in your world, I’m just a little marionette, a side character in this play…” 

“Don’t say that…” He sadly wasn’t able to love all of Ui’s insecurities away, but he could at least try to make him feel better. “You’re more than that.” 

“... what do you mean?” Not that he didn’t know the answer already, he just wanted to hear it again. 

Yoshitoki leaned down and gently kissed him before he smiled and slowly unbuttoned Koori’s shirt. “I mean that you’re incredible… smart, outstanding…” His hand wandered down and rested on the other’s stomach. “Hard working and I’m so proud of you…” 

“Show me how… proud you are of me.” He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him down down. “Please…” 

Why was he giving him this look again? The kind of look that made his chest tighten, the kind of look that made him want to consume the other whole so he’d know he was always safe. His hand instinctively slipped under the lace that was covering Koori’s crotch and he wrapped his hand firmly around the younger one’s cock. 

“You’ve been so strong in the past weeks…” Yoshitoki’s lips brushed over the other’s cheek. “I know it’s not easy at the moment, but you’re doing so well.” 

Koori arched his back and dug his fingers deep into the fabric of the other’s suit, this was exactly what he wanted, these moments when he didn’t have to worry about anything, these moments in which Yoshitoki just loved him regardless of his past and all the mistakes he made. 

“Do you like that…?” He whispered the words against Koori’s neck before he gently kissed him. 

“Y-Yes…” His lips were trembling and body ached and longed for more. “I love it.” 

Yoshitoki smiled and increased the pace of his movements while he let his tongue slipped in between the other’s lips. He loved to taste Koori, so he deepened the kiss and tightened the grip on his cock, he wanted to feel him cum, he wanted his body to shake violently while his sperm dripped down on his stomach. 

“M-Mhm…” It was hard to control his body, he felt his legs shaking and cock was already dripping, just one more stroke and he’d cum, he pushed his hips up and moaned into the kiss as he released his load on his glowing skin. Koori slowly sank back into the mattress and breathed heavily, his lips were sour and his cheeks were coloured in a bright red, his arms were tried and he let them rest on the white sheets while he tried to catch his breath. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Yoshitoki had never been in so much awe about something else ever before, but something else captured his attention now. He bend over Koori’s stomach and let his tongue run over the mess they made. 

“Ah -” Caught off guard the younger one covered his mouth with his hand and watched his boyfriend lick his cum off. Even when he used his tongue he was so gentle, so loving, he swallowed it down before he kissed the spot his tongue had touched just moments before. 

“Now it’s my turn…” Koori pressed through his sour lips. “Sit down on the edge of the bed please.” There was no he could be bossy now, he just waited for Yoshitoki to take his seat and slipped of the bed. He crawled between his legs and carefully opened his pants. “You’re so hard…” 

His hands were so delicate, Koori was in general a little softer than other men, Yoshitoki couldn’t help but gently caress his cheeks while the younger one was busy gazing at his lover’s throbbing erection. 

Was he drooling…? How embarrassing… but he could barly hide his excitement as he ran his tongue over the other’s shaft moaning lightly. It was everything he needed to send his brain into oblivion. 

“Mh-” Yoshitoki closed his eyes as Koori took in the tip and eagerly sucked on it. “Can’t wait huh?” 

He lightly shook his head before taking in another couple of inches, his cock was so thick and hot, he could feel every vein rubbing against his tongue while he moved his head back and forth. 

“God… yes…” Why did he look so pretty with his lips wrapped around his dick? “Don’t be so shy…” His voice was so hoarse. “Take it all in baby…” Yoshitoki’s fingers dug deep into Koori’s silky black hair. 

“Mhm.” The young investigator dug his fingers deep into his pants as he swallowed every inch till the tip of Yoshitoki’s cock touched the back of his throat. 

“Yes, exactly like that.” 

Koori looked up and felt his heart melt because of the way Yoshitoki looked at him, nobody had ever shown him so much affection, nobody had ever looked at him like he was the only thing they saw. He lowered his gaze again not feeling worthy of so much love and praise. Instead he should earn it. 

Something about this felt like dance, Koori was only following Yoshitoki’s lead but they both enjoyed it. After a while the younger one was even able to pace himself as he continued to suck and lick the other’s cock making sure that none of his precum was wasted. 

It was so hard to control his voice and body, Yoshitoki coudln’t help but moan out Koori’s name in such a delightful manner that the younger one felt his heart skip a few beats. In moments like this he felt so at peace with himself, he knew that he would never disappoint Yoshitoki and he just want him to feel how much loved him, even if he had to swallow him whole. 

Pace yourself, was all he could think, but it was so hard not to move his hips and so Yoshitoki dug his fingers deep in Koori’s hair and gently moved his hips back and forth. He tried so hard to be gentle and not hurt the other, so he kept a close eye on his reactions. 

But he was melting, he gazed at Yoshitoki who breathed heavily and cursed under his breath. “You’re so gorgeous…” A weak grin formed on his lips. “Do you want me to come inside of your mouth? Do you want my cum?” 

The young man blushed and tried to nod, there was nothing he wanted more than that right now, it just symbolised to him that he did everything right. 

“Good boy.” Yoshitoki pressed his head into his lap and moaned out loud as felt his cock twitch in the other’s mouth. He slowly pulled back and patted Koori’s head. “Are you okay?” 

Was he? “Yeah…” He smiled and got up, his knees were shaking and red, it wasn’t comfortable to sit on the cold ground. 

“Do you want to…?” 

“Only if you do.” But as soon as he was lifted up and gently placed on the bed again, Koori got his answer, he spread his legs invitingly as Yoshitoki got undressed. 

“You’re impatient today.” God, sometimes he really thought he was too young for such an eager partner, but he couldn’t help it, he wanted it too. So he scanned the drawers for the condoms and the lube he had placed there earlier well knowing of what would happen tonight. 

“I was so lonely at this stupid ball… all I wanted was to be close to you.” While he kept on talking his lover placed himself between his legs started pouring the clear liquid over his fingers. “As close as possible…” He breathed out as Yoshitoki pushed one finger into his rectum. 

“I’m all yours now… not just now, I always am.”

“Then show me how much you love me.” Koori was tired of waiting but he knew that they had to take their time. 

“Just be patient, my little flower… and I will make you feel how much I love you.” But just as his second finger slipped into his lover’s body, the younger one’s fingers dug deep into the sheets and he pushed his hips harder onto his fingers. “You really can’t wait can you?” 

“No… just… fuck me already.” He was tired of waiting, he was tired of being patient and good, all he wanted was to feel Yoshitoki so deep inside of him, he wanted to feel his warmth and affection. “Please -” 

“You’re so impatient…” Not just that though, he was also ready. “... please tell me if it hurts, I’ll stop immediately, okay?” 

“Mhm…” Koori exhaled sharply as he felt the tip of Yoshitoki’s cock pressing against his entrance, this was exactly what he wanted. Just to vanish in his embrace, make their bodies move in perfect sync. 

His body was hot, glowing, but it was so easy to enter, it felt so good. Large hands ran over Koori’s sensitive thighs and moved his hip a little too strongly in surprise. “Shush…. It’s okay…I just can’t keep my hands to myself…” How could he? “You’re like a work of art.” He started to move his hips gently. “Breathtakingly beautiful.” 

Especially in moments like this, when his lips were lightly parted and his eyes were shimmering in the dim city lights, when his hair was a mess his chest trembled. “I love you, Yoshitoki.” 

Everytime he called him by his name it send shivers down his spine. 

“I love you so much, Yoshitoki.” 

There was no chance that he would be gentle now, he increased the speed and bend over Koori, digging his fingers deep into the mattress below them. “Say it again…” 

“I love you.” His slender legs wrapped around the other’s waist, suddenly he felt him so much more intensely, he felt how their bodies bend and adapted to each other, he felt the heat of his skin and the force of his movements. “I want you to be mine Yoshitoki… mine alone… even if I’m not enough.” 

“No no… don’t say that…” His tongue found it’s way into the other’s mouth once more, teasing every sensitive spot, making him taste the faint remains of the words he left in his mouth. “You’re everything I want.” Yoshitoki thrust his hips harder against Koori’s,. “I love you so much, you’re everything I can think of… no matter if it’s day or night…” 

Was there an epitome of being this close to each other? He wanted to feel it even more, Koori wanted to be one with his lover, their skin was already rubbing against each other, but it wasn’t enough. “I’m so happy… there’s nothing else I want, I just want to be yours.” 

Their bodies started moving in perfect sink as their fingers intertwined and their lips touched again, neither of them could hold back now even if moving at a fast pace meant that it would end soon, they coudln’t hold back the urge to love each other harder. 

Koori only broke the kiss to fully enjoy the sound of Yoshitoki’s moans while he came, but his moans also sounded like music to his lover while his cum covered his stomach once more. Their bodies were glowing and the last thing they wanted was to part, but they had to. 

Yoshitoki rolled to the side and tried to catch his breath while Koori wiped the mess they made off his body, after a while he found himself wrapped up in the older one’s arms again. 

“... maybe it wasn’t too bad to come here today…” 

“Next time, it’ll just be to two of us from the start, now sleep…” He gently kissed his little flowers and watched him drift off into sleep. “... I love you so much.”


End file.
